


My Three Masters

by Lyco



Category: 3 Ninjas (Movies), Karate Kid (Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s Movies)
Genre: Gangs, Gen, Martial Arts, Mutagen, Ninjas - Freeform, Old Ninja Masters kicking butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: 3 Masters of the Martial Arts, one fight. Oh boy!
Relationships: Friendships - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	My Three Masters

**Disclaimer: I had this fun crossover idea pop into my head recently and it features Mori Shintaro from ‘3 Ninjas’, Mr. Miyagi from ‘The Karate Kid’, and Master Splinter from the original ‘Ninja Turtles’ trilogy.**

* * *

“Hmm… This is not what I was expecting when I chose to come out tonight to partake in the festivities in a discrete manner.” Declared a figure known to a small circle as Master Splinter.

A walking, talking, human sized Rat thanks to a mutagen that mutated him and his 4 Turtle sons. “Agree.” Declared a Japanese figure by the name of Mr. Miyagi.

“But we have been allowed to meet due to this unexpected event. So I call that a win.” Added another Japanese male, one who was perhaps the shortest of the trio by the name of Mori Shintaro.

Splinter and Mr. Miyagi looked at one another and both realized their fellow Master had a point. “Why don’t you guys just give up and let us beat the crap outta ya, huh!? ‘Cause there’s no way you guys can take all of us!”

“Yeah! Especially when we’ve got you all surrounded!”

“Surrounded we may be, but still very capable we are.” Mr. Miyagi replied and got nods of agreement for his words.

All of them forgetting they were on live TV and those that knew them not liking that their loved ones were surrounding by a huge ass gang!

Whom were all practically throwbacks to a bygone era! “You’re a bunch of old timers and a rat!”

“And? We were doing just fine before you surrounded us like cowards!” Retorted Mori disapprovingly.

“Perhaps putting them in time out will make them question their decisions.” Mused Splinter.

Mori and Mr. Miyagi weren’t able to respond thanks to the gang deciding they weren’t going to be talked too in such a way anymore and attacked. This… Despite the fact they had over a hundred of them compared to the small number of 3, would prove to be a bad idea as they’d all get their butts soundly handed to them. Leaving for a number of shocked individuals in the process! “May be old, but still kick butt better than my sons.” Joked Splinter as he, Mori, and Mr. Miyagi stood in the middle of the knocked out gang members.

“We should get Tea to celebrate this moment of 3 Masters coming together.” Suggested Mr. Miyagi.

A suggestion the other two were quite willing to go with! Unfortunately, that plan would have to be put on hold for a bit thanks to the Police wanting to talk to them and EMTs wanting to check them out first. But eventually, they’d have that Tea!

* * *

**Author’s Notes: Well, that was a ton of fun!**


End file.
